KEBIASAAN
by kagsrai
Summary: Kali ini yang ke-7 kali Hinata menguntit. Menyiapkan mental jikalau 'dia' menerima cinta siswi idaman para lelaki. Walau cuman kebiasaan tiap minggu, tetap saja dia merasa takut bukan? — [KageHina]


**KEBIASAAN**

 **1st Hq FF by flamyfrye**

 **KageHina**

* * *

"Kageyamaaaaa~" Teriak pemuda berambut oranye.

Kageyama Tobio atau bisa di panggil Kageyama menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata bocah bertinggi 163 cm itu memanggilnya. Belakangan ini Hinata sering mengusik Kageyama, dimana pun ia berada pasti ada Hinata. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk hari ini dan waktu di masa depan.

"Ada apa _dumbass_?"

" _Hidoi!_ Jangan panggil aku dumbass!"

"Kageyama- _kun,_ ada seseorang ingin menemui mu." Beberapa detik setelah percakapan konyol mereka, seseorang menyela.

Kageyama berangkat dari bangku dan pergi keluar kelas, jelas-jelas Hinata tau itu adalah panggilan siswi di kelas lain yang naksir sama dia. Sebenarnya Hinata juga mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Kageyama, bukan sebagai _partner_ atau hubungan teman. Tapi lebih dari _itu_.

Ia tidak ingin Kageyama mengetahui perasaan ini, karena ia tahu bahwa masa depan yang ia hadapi, Kageyama tidak akan mau melihat wajah Hinata lagi. Terlebih lagi mereka adalah pasangan bermain voli terbaik di Karasuno, bagaimana jika Hinata mengacaukan semuanya dan gelar ' _the fallen champions_ ' terdengar lagi? Setidaknya Hinata tidak terlalu bodoh.

"Hinata- _kun?_ Ada apa dengan muka lesu mu?" Tanya teman sekelasnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan pergi keluar gedung mencari Kageyama. Sudah 6 kali Hinata mengintip 'pernyataan cinta' siswi kelas lain kepada Kageyama, dan ini yang ke 7 dia melakukannya secara diam-diam. Toh, Kageyama tidak tahu tentang ini.

Siswi hari ini adalah Hikaru, siswi terkenal di seluruh kelas. Mukanya imut, tinggi, putih. Cocok untuk Kageyama. Waktu berjalan. Hinata sudah berada di balik mesin es instan—atau apalah itu—dan jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Mana ada sih cowok yang menolak cinta Hikaru? Itu yang Hinata pikir kan. Hikaru _is perfect_.

"Tobio- _kun!_ Aku mencintai mu! Jadilah pa—" belum selesai Hikaru melanjutkan kata-katanya dipotong oleh Kageyama.

"—ya."

"Hah?"

Mungkin nasib tidak seindah drama korea, saat seseorang menyukai orang tersebut dan mereka seketika disatukan dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Tidak ada yang menjamin bukan, bahwa Kageyama akan menolak cinta Hikaru?

* * *

"Hah?"

Saat ini Hinata menahan napas dan membendung air mata siap meluncur. Seorang Kageyama akhirnya menerima cinta siswi Karasuno. Tidak bisa terbayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Hinata saat ini, merasa seperti pisau menghantamnya berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Itu lah kalimat kedua yang diucapkan seorang Kageyama Tobio, wajah dia juga terlihat semburat merah yang terlihat menawan. Tubuh Hinata lemas seketika, sel-sel ototnya terasa tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Hinata tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah?" Kageyama mengangguk lalu membungkuk.

Hinata beranjak, dia lari menuju kelas, sempat terdengar suara seseorang berlari yang membuat Kageyama penasaran. Hinata lari dengan kekuatan maksimal, entah jikalau kakinya remuk atau kelelahan parah, yang Hinata mau hanya ruangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mengubah pikiran. Hinata melesat ke toilet dan mengunci rapat. Ia menangis. Air mata nya tampak seperti aliran hujan yang sangat deras, bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh serentak, membuat irama. Ia tersenyum, berkata apapun yang membuat Kageyama senang ia akan merelakan apa saja. Termasuk seseorang yang lebih pantas di samping Kageyama.

Apalah dirinya. Hanya seorang Spiker yang tergila-gila dengan bola voli mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak wajar. Dia lelaki. Tidak mungkin Kageyama berdiri di atas pelaminan dengan seorang lelaki seperti dirinya.

 _Apakah selamanya akan seperti ini?_

Hinata takut. Dia takut jikalau Kageyama tidak menganggapnya lagi dan lebih asyik dengan Hikaru. Air matanya mengalir terus, tidak kunjung berhenti. Hinata ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di tengah-tengah laut sambil berkata ingin menikahi bola voli. Tapi pemuda Kitagawa Daichi ini mengusik hidupnya daripada dia yang mengusik hidup Kageyama.

Hinata mengelap mukanya dengan kaus sekolah yang ia kenakan, mata nya merah, dan wajahnya kusut. Seseorang tidak boleh mengetahuinya bahwa ia menangis. Lekas dia memakai tisu menutup hidungnya dan berpura-pura mengeluarkan ingus. Dengan keberanian yang mantap, ia memberanikan diri keluar.

Langkah kakinya gontai, dia ketakutan jikalau seseorang mengiranya dia adalah seorang anak lelaki yang cengeng atau embel-embel lainnya. Harga diri Hinata bakal jatuh. Setidaknya sebutan _decoy_ untuknya lebih waras dari pada ' _Spiker Cengeng Karasuno'._

Ia telah memasuki kawasan kelasnya, dilihat Kageyama sedang tiduran, dia terlihat lelah dengan suatu alasan. Hinata mendekati Kageyama, ingin sekali dia berkata bahwa wanita itu tidak layak disampingnya, tapi apalah dia. Di pandangan satu sama lain, cuman kalimat _'musuh bebuyutan_ ' yang lekat.

" _Kirei..._ " entah kenapa kalimat gak waras itu dikeluarkan Hinata, sontak dia menutupi mulutnya dengan 'tisu buat ingus palsu'.

"Hng...?"

Kageyama membuka matanya, melihat sekitar lalu mengucek mata dan menguap. Dia menatap Hinata kebingungan. Mukanya merah padam.

"Kau demam? Muka mu merah padam tuh, abis kena _spike_ Tanaka- _sab_?" tanya Kageyama.

"Aku tertimpa _rolling thunder Noya-san_."

"Ku kira kau di tampar Tsukkishima."

" _BAKA!_ Uuuu dasar Yamayama- _kun!_ " balas Hinata sambil melet.

" _Boke!_ Berisik _boke!_ " Kageyama hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Oh ya! Kata orang-orang kau pacaran sama Hikaru- _san_ yaaaa?! Waaah _sugoi na!~_ " teriak Hinata dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat, mengatakan nama Hikaru saja sudah tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Ha-haaaaahhh?!"

Seisi kelas lenggang, beberapa siswa keluar dari kelas, lagipula sekarang masih jam istirahat entah sudah berapa menit berlalu. Terasa lama walau hanya beberapa menit terlupakan, ini pasti waktu yang lama bagi Hinata sekaligus pahit sekali rasanya.

"Wajah mu merah padam! Atjieeee! Hahaha!"

Kali ini, baru pertama kali Kageyama mendengar tawa canda Hinata yang berbeda. Intonasinya mengatakan bahwa ia terpaksa untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata ke dirinya. Hinata juga merasakan bahwa Kageyama tersipu malu mendengarkan kata-kata 'Hikaru'. Ya. Hinata tau. Mereka pasti sudah akan menjadi pasangan populer entah berapa jam kedepan.

"Maksud mu a-apa, oi _dumbass_?!"

Kageyama tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, maka justru Hinata semakin percaya dia malu menyatakan telah berpacaran dengan Hikaru.

"Ahahaha... _hiks._.."

...

* * *

...

Suasana kelas benar-benar sepi, semua orang keluar akibat ada peristiwa besar. Ya palingan cuman pengumuman penting, karena beberapa detik yang lalu pengumuman tentang 'tanggal merah tidak disengajai' sedang dimusyawarahkan di lapangan sekolah.

Menyisakan mereka berdua. Saling menatap. Beberapa bulir air mata terjatuh.

"O-oi?! Hi-Hinata? Kamu kenapa _boke_?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sambil terisak. _Haaa, lamanya waktu_. Kageyama semakin kebingungan, tiba-tiba waktu memaksanya masuk kedalam peristiwa tak terduga. Bagaimana mungkin si Matahari Karasuno menangis tanpa alasan?

" _Hi-hiks..._ ti-tidak apa-apa..." mana mungkin dia tidak apa-apa.

"A-aku hanya takut _hiks..._ kau men-meninggalkan ku sendirian dan _meng-hiks_ -habiskan waktu dengan Hik-Hikaru..." lalu dia tersenyum.

Hatinya seperti teriris, rasa pilu sangat mengenai titik lemah hati seorang _spiker_ Karasuno. Sel-sel otak sang _setter_ kacau balau, apa yang ia lakukan. Ah, tunggu. Dia punya.

 **Cup**

Bisa kalian bayangkan. Mata oranye Hinata melebar. Badannya seketika terkena kutukan sihir medusa. Otak nya seakan-akan pindah tempat entah dimana. Ya. Dia dicium oleh Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata mendorong tubuh kekar Kageyama dengan sekuat tenaga, Kageyama juga sedikit syok bahwa dia 'benar-benar melakukan' apa yang otak bodoh dia pikirkan. Keduanya saling menatap intens. Semburat merah langsung mewarnai duo harbaratah bego—eh salah.

Abaikan yang diatas.

" _B-BAKA!_ Kenapa kau me-menciumi ku!" Teriak Hinata, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan Kageyama menciuminya.

" _BOKE!_ Seharusnya ku bertanya! Kenapa kau berkata hal bodoh kepada ku?! Dan kenapa kau menangis _boke_?"

Hinata menunduk, kejadian hal cium mencium tadi terlupakan dengan peristiwa membingungkan tadi. Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Hinata adalah bagaimana cara dia menyampaikan cinta telolet di SMA Karasuno ini? Pasti Kageyama akan membenci nya.

Walau cuman ini yang ia bisa lakukan.

Ya. Ini.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAI MU _BAKAAA!_ HUUU BAKAGEYAMA! _AHO_!"

...

* * *

...

"Me-mencin—"

"Aku takut kau membenci ku jika aku mengatakan aku cinta pada mu begoyama! Kau pasti mengira aku adalah cowok paling menjijikkan di dunia akhirat! KARENA AKU TAU HIKARU LEBIH BAIK BERADA DI SAMPING MU!"

Kelas kembali lenggang, tidak ada yang mau melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kageyama mematung. Dia belum pernah ikut drama cinta-cintaan zaman SMA layaknya sinetron yang biasa dia tonton. Kali ini, semua yang ada di sinetron itu akan di _live action_ kan oleh dia dan Hinata.

" _Hiks... hi-hiks..._ " malangnya, Hinata kembali menangis.

Kageyama berdiri, mendekati sisi samping tubuh Hinata dan "—Kwa-Kwageyama _hiks_...?" dia memeluk Hinata dengan erat, mungkin ciuman sudah terlalu _mainstream_ bagi Kageyama. Hinata kembali menangis, kini dia malah meraung-raung layaknya GGS.

"Aku tau kau ada disana," Hinata menatapnya dengan muka acak adul.

"Kau berdiri di belakang mesin minuman instan di dekat lokasi Hikaru menembak ku.

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku menolak Hikaru aku dan sepertinya kamu pergi saat aku mengatakan 'terima kasih', terdengar sekali suara isakan bocah Matahari berisik dengan hentakan kaki nya yang cerewet.

"Setelah kata-kata itu adalah ' _terima kasih sudah menyukai ku tetapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, maafkan aku Hikaru-san.'_ Itu yang ku sampaikan kepada Hikaru, dan juga saat adegan wajah ku merah padam itu saat... ba-baju nya se-sedikit terbuka..."

Hinata cengo. Dia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa setelah Kageyama menjelaskan seluruh cerita. Tapi dia juga sempat kesal saat cerita bagian akhir tentang baju yang sedikit terbuka itu mengusiknya, tapi dia langsung menepis pikiran kotor itu.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan saat kau membungkukkan badan mu?!"

" _Boke!_ Aku tau kau sudah menguntit ku 7 kali dan kau masih tidak ingat? Aku menolak semua siswi Karasuno dengan akhiran membungkuk!"

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Itu kebiasaan ku _boke!_ "

Kebiasaan.

Ke-bi-a-sa-an.

"Ja-jadi kau tidak menerima cinta Hi-Hikaru?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi dengan di jawab tatapan _death glare_ andalan Kageyama.

Entah ingin senang atau apa, Kageyama ternyata tidak pacaran dengan Hikaru! Hinata sangat senang sekali, dia alih-alih ingin menangis di pelukan Kageyama. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu.

"A-apakah kau membenci ku...?"

"Ha—"

"Tentang a-ku mencintai m-mu..."

Kageyama terdiam, hal itu justru membuat Hinata gugup. Jikalau Kageyama benar-benar membencinya, mungkin Hinata akan pindah ke Tokyo dari Miyagi.

"Aku tak akan membenci mu, apapun alasannya itu."

"...?!" Hinata syok, ternyata Kageyama tidak membencinya.

"A-aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan ku, dan kau juga sudah mempunyai _gebetan_..."

"Oi _dumbass_ ," Panggil Kageyama.

"Mau mendengarkan sesuatu rahasia ku?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap sambil menguatkan diri, ini pasti tentang _gebetan_ Kageyama. Memang sudah takdirnya tidak berdiri di samping Kageyama dalam arti cinta, mungkin dia hanya bisa pasrah. Masih banyak cowok yang cocok sama dia—koreksi, cewek yang cocok.

" **Gebatan ku ada di depan mata ku,** "

Ya. Dia sudah siap menghadapi nya.

* * *

[OWARI]

* * *

a/n: Ini fanfik pertama KageHina, dalam versi _one shot._ Mungkin banyak kesalahan di atas, entah mungkin TYPOs, EYD, OOC nya parah. Semoga bermanfaat bagi kalian semua walau sama sekali tidak ada yang berguna.

Dan juga, ini sebenarnya gaya penulisan saya agak sedikit berubah, mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan baca novel karangan _Tere Liye_. Baca deh, seru pokoknya. Setelah itu, saya merasa penulisan saya kebanyakan titik sama langsung _brak_ begitu aja, entah apa harfiah _brak_ tadi, pokoknya gitu dah :v.

Terima kasih.

—flamyfrye 21/01/17


End file.
